Luna de mediodia
by Nubelosa
Summary: No es lo mismo contemplar las estrellas en una noche despejada que en una tormenta. Es muy fácil adorar a un Dios cuando no eres uno...pero cuando te vuelves su igual..¿qué adoración existe?.
1. Olor a sal y rosas

Este fic contiene personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, todos pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 1 : Olor a sal y a rosas.

Ella esta bien...ella esta bien.. me dije a mi misma mientras pisaba el acelerador lo más posible. Un poco más y mi pie saldría por el suelo del coche. Tenía que calmarme, ya habían pasado años de practica y era más fácil hacerlo. Respirar..claro cuando no lo necesitaba. Miré otra vez al reloj. Pasaban de las 2 de la tarde, que rápido pasaba el día cuando no necesitabas comer ni estar al tanto de la hora. Bendito semáforo.. . Cuando por fin cambió a verde, dejo de importarme el suelo del coche y aceleré aún más.

Doble a la izquierda y seguí por el camino que conocía más que bien. La casa con grandes cristales me recibió. Baje del coche lo más rápido que me permitía mi inmortalidad y me adentré a la casa.

-Tranquila Bella- una voz cantarina con un dejo de preocupación en ella me recibió apenas cruze el umbral de la casa- sólo estaban jugando, ya sabes como son.

Voltee la mirada hacia ella mirándola con desdén. Estaba realmente enfadada. Como podían ser tan irresponsables. Y más cuando sabían que en ese lugar casi habia muerto YO ( cuando era una simple humana) sino fuese por Jacob. Claro ahora el era el culpable.

Miré distraídamente la toalla que Alice tenía en las manos. Olía a sal. Se dio cuenta que no estaba nada feliz con la situación y sonrió.

-Bella..para mañana nos habrás disculpado a todos. Al chucho en dos días.. así que mejor deja todo esto quieres?- una sonrisa aún más amplia se dibujo en su rostro. Pero no en el mío.

-¿Donde están?- le pregunte como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho. Me iba a contestar , pero un olor típico llego a mi nariz y mi agudo olfato reconoció inmediatamente que era. Una mezcla de perro mojado con carbón y madera- Olvídalo, ya voy yo misma.

Le quite la toalla de las manos, y camine hacía el patio trasero. Emmet que estaba bajando las escaleras me lanzó unas zapatillas distraídamente. Las atrape con la mano libre que tenía, antes siquiera que perdieran altura , y sin mirarlo seguí caminando. Para él solo era gracioso lo que había pasado. Pensé escuchar una risa, pero al ver mi reacción volvió a subir la escalera con paso lerdo.

El olor se fue agrandando así como un olor a rosas y a frutas, un olor sumamente delicioso.

Salí al patio trasero y encontré a la mitad de mi familia. Edward estaba parado al costado de Carlisle y ambos me miraron preocupados. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que no estaban preocupados por lo que había pasado, sino por mi "reacción". Era de esperarse, aún después de algunos años, seguía siendo la mas nueva en la familia.

Suspiré y finalmente me fije en las dos personas que esperaba ver. Jacob estaba arrodillado , con una toalla cubriéndole el torso y sin zapatos. Comprendí el gesto de Emmet, y por dentro un " ja ja ja" quiso salir pero no lo hizo. Camine hacia donde estaba, un poco mas lejos de donde estaba Edward, y en una silla estaba la personita que me había echo destrozar "un poco" mi coche. Sus ojos color chocolate con leche se fijaron en los míos y me mostró una sonrisa.

-Reneesme....- le dije con voz seria - ¿ que tenías en la cabeza?

Mi hija estaba completamente empapada y con barro en el cabello. Una toalla le cubría la espalda. Estaba completamente sana. Jacob a su lado, me miró y se puso de pie.

-Bella...antes que continúes...- me dijo tratando de calmarme-

-No me vengas con eso Jacob- lo corté de mala manera- ¡la engríes demasiado a tal punto que pones en riesgo su vida!- había tocado fondo, Jacob me miró confundido.

-¡ como dices eso! Sabes que no es así! Solo fue un juego, nada más!- Jacob había sentido mis palabras- tu bien sabes que no es así Bella no te compliques la vida por favor.. tu sabes que ella es..

-es mi hija Jacob! Que no se te olvide eso!- por fin había yo perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba- antes que cualquier cosa recuerda eso!, yo decido que es lo que le hace bien a mi hija o no- había ido muy lejos, pero las palabras habían salido de mi boca a gran velocidad.

Jacob me miró y miró a los demás. Sentí que Edward caminaba para acercarse a mi, voltee y lo miré con fiereza.

-Quédate donde estás... – le dije- a mi parecer la que necesita más cuidado acá es mi hija y no yo o Jacob..que no se te olvide eso- era demasiado, Edward no tenía la culpa pero el parecía estar de lado de Jacob así que...lo sentía pero en ese momento no era el adecuado para ser amigo de Jacob.

Edward retrocedió titubeante. Volví a mirar a Jacob, que por el momento se había quedado sin nada que decir. Escuche el sonido de algo que resbalaba. Era la toalla de Reneesme que se caía al suelo mientras ella se ponía de pie.

-Ya mamá- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi, apretó un brazo de Jacob como en señal de comprensión y siguió hasta estar a pocos pasos míos- no es culpa de Jacob, yo quería saltar del acantilado , no veía lo peligroso!-

Reneesme me miró desafiante. Para sus 15 años era alguien que no se asustaba fácilmente. Un gran problema cuando se lidia con adolescentes.

-¿No veías lo peligroso?- le contesté- Reneesme! Tienes 15 años! Saltar por acantilados ¿no es peligroso?-

-No, no lo es para mí!- Reneesme miró a su padre y continuó- lo siento mamá , no quería hablarte de así...¡pero justo a alguien cuya piel es casi impenetrable no la pueden cuidar tanto!

-Reneesme, tu madre tiene derecho a preocuparse por ti- Carlisle había intervenido y escuche acercarse más a mi lado. Voltee y estaba Edward solo mirándonos a todos- Para ella eres sólo su hija... sin ser semivampira o semihumana, tienes que comprender eso.. y si todos somos un poco protectores contigo..es porque como tu dices tu piel es "casi" impenetrable..pero queda un margen de duda...no eres un vampiro como tus padres – Carlisle la miraba tranquilo esperando que Reneesme entrará en razón.

Miré la situación. Jacob seguía sin decir nada, solo miraba a Reneesme. Ella lucía bien, no tenía ni un rasguño y Jacob también parecia estar bien. Su cabello mojado olía tanto a sal que empezó a fastidiarme. Sentí que Edward se acercaba y su brazo estuvo en mis hombros. Lo miré y sonreí levemente.

-Que no se repita- dije y le di la toalla a Reneesme- y la próxima te irás descalzo- le dije a Jacob mientras le lanzaba las zapatillas que traía en la mano.

Jacob las agarro y sonrió. Lo miré y me volteé hacia mi esposo.

-Vamos a dentro..no quiero seguir con esto- me solté de su brazo y caminé hacia la sala de estar. Los restantes que estaban afuera entraron al mismo tiempo, menos Jacob y Reneesme que seguían en el mismo lugar. Jacob le secaba el cabello a Reneesme mientras ella desataba las tiras de las zapatillas de Jacob.

Apenas entre me tope con Jasper. Ahora entendía porque no "quería seguir con esto". Jasper tenía que ver con mi repentino cambio de humor..pero por lo visto no pudo totalmente porque aún seguía un poco enfadada. Lo miré y el me sonrió.

-Lo siento Bella... son costumbres que no se dejan ni con un par de décadas- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa blanco- yo te quise ahorrar todo esto..le dije a Alice que no era necesario avisarte-

-fue muy lista porque tenía que haber visto mi reacción pero aún asi me llamo- le contesté. Era cierto..Alice ganaba mucho ocultándome esto..pero en fin ella seguro ya habría visto como terminaba todo.

-Tranquila Bella...aparte de que Nessie es fuerte..tiene a un lobo como protección – Jasper me seguía mirando con rostro sereno- relajate..

Lo miré y abraze a Edward. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho. Carlisle solo rió y subió las escaleras. Alice se acerco donde Jasper y se echó en sus piernas.

-Bella... todo está bien mi amor..- Edward me acariciaba el cabello mientras me susurraba en el oído- cuando te enojas te ves..aunque no lo creas..fea-

-que gracioso- le dije y alcé mi rostro para besarle su mentón- creo que sobreactué..pero en verdad me puso nerviosa que me dijeran que había saltado de ese lugar..me trajo malos recuerdos.. –

-lo sé preciosa- Edward me abrazó con mas fuerza y me besó- quieres salir? Para que te relajes..ahora todo esta bien-

Lo miré y le sonreí con ganas. Me gustaba la idea.

-Si, pero después que hable con Jacob- Edward me miró ansioso- no le diré nada malo, solo quiero conversar con el- me solté de su brazos y volví al patio.

Reneesme estaba hablando con Jacob, ambos tirados en el césped. Me dio cierta ternura verlos así, como la pareja más perfecta que puede haber. El siempre protegiéndola y siempre tan sincronizados. Jacob alzó la vista y me miró fijamente, camine hacia el y me senté.

Jake.. perdona si lo tome muy en cuenta.. no debió ser así- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello- lo siento

Jacob sólo sonrió y me abrazó.

-Esta bien, Bella.. se que es tu rol como madre y te lo tomas a mas que a pecho- bromeó- fue irresponsable pero tu sabes como es Nessie

-hey! Tu me pusiste así porque me retaste- saltó mi hija mientras le daba un palmazo en el hombro a Jacob-

-Au!- gimió Jacob- esta bien...pero no me eches toda la culpa tampoco- rió y se volvió hacia mi- quieres que te deje regañar a solas a la adolescente?-

Reneesme se puso seria y lo miró con cara de malos amigos. Yo le sonreí.

-No.. esta bien..Nessie no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso..al menos que yo este cerca...me sentiria más tranquila sabiendo que estoy para protegerte- le dije – te quiero y no quiero que te suceda nada malo- le toqué la mejilla con mi mano- para eso..ya tuviste la suerte de cruzarte con Jacob..- bromeé y me puse en pie- no olvides de hacer las tareas del instituto.. tu tampoco Jake..no quiero que mi hija ande con un retrasado .

Jacon rió de mala manera y yo volví a entrar a la casa, donde me esperaba Edward. Alice y Jasper estaban mirando las noticias internacionales, así que me escapé rápido con mi esposo y salimos al bosque.

Edward empezó a correr lo más rapido que podia y yo lo seguía tratando de igualarlo. Era cierto que por ser la mas joven en la familia tenia fuerza y velocidad de sobra más que los de los demás..pero después de 4 años , poco a poco iba bajando esa capacidad.. o sería que nunca más la iba a necesitar, porque viviamos tranquilos, en familia, con mi hija completamente sana , sin los Volturis que nos fastidiaran. Todo era naturalmente perfecto..aunque nosotros no lo eramos.

Alcancé a Edward en poco más que 2 segundos, y entre como una flecha a nuestra "propia" casa. Olía a rosas y efectivamente, el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas por doquier..

-se que casi nunca podemos llegar a la alcoba..o bueno..a la cama- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi y me agarraba de la cintura- por eso decidí ponerla así.

Lo miré y un beso había comenzado por mi parte. Sentía lastima por el traje que traía..realmente me gustaba. Edward me abrazó con fuerza y sentí los pétalos en mi espalda.

-te amo ...gracias por elegir esta "forma" para relajarme- le dije mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

-yo también te amo mi amor...- me besó con más pasión que antes y me perdí en nuestros cuerpos.


	2. Tratando

Capitulo 2 : Tratando

Sólo tenía que pensar que todo era completamente real. Mi gran suerte de tener a Edward a mi lado, en ese mismo instante. Como iguales. A pesar de que cuatro años habían pasado desde que yo había vuelto a nacer, me sentía cada vez mas agradecida con lo que me había tocado vivir...o bueno dejar ir. Mi naturaleza era algo fascinante. Mi don era algo totalmente inusual que nos protegía de aquellos que nos quisiesen hacer daño, los licantropos.. o como decían los Volturis.. los metamorfos, estaban más que nunca de nuestro lado. Todo era perfecto. Reneesme alcanzaría la adultez dentro de pocos años, y nada parecía entrometerse en el futuro infinito que se postraba ante nosotros.

Tenía a Edward cuando yo quería y para siempre. Quedaban pocos recuerdos de mi vida como un ser humano, pero todavía estaban ahí, recordándome lo muy humana que podía ser a veces. A pesar del tiempo , me costaba creer que todo haya salido a la mar de bien. No había dejado de ver a mis padres ni a mis mejores amigos. Charlie mantenía la distancia a lo sobrenatural, pero con eso bastaba, porque lo tenía mucho más cerca que nunca antes. Sonreí al recordar lo muy difícil que me pareció alguna vez elegir este estilo de vida.

-porque sonríes amor- me preguntó Edward abrazandome y pegándome a su pecho-

-pienso en lo muy feliz que soy- contesté sin siquiera pensarlo mucho- trato de hacerme a la idea de que no hay que preocuparnos por nada..pero como hoy día te diste cuenta a veces se me hace muy difícil-

El me miró y me beso la frente. Como adoraba cuando hacía eso.

-Bella..nadie se molesta porque te preocupes por Nessie- me dijo- o porque quieras matar a Jacob de vez en cuando- rió

Sonreí con más ganas que antes y lo bese tiernamente.

-y a nadie le molesta tampoco que me beses así- me dijo cuando nos separamos y empezó a jugar con mi cabello-

-no besaría a nadie más y lo sabes..- le dije mirando sus bellos ojos dorados.

-en verdad me alegra escuchar eso, en especial cuando me di cuenta que..- Edward no continuó.

-¿darte cuenta de que? – lo mire seriamente

Edward me miró fijamente y sonrió.

-no es nada mi vida..sólo que ¿ nunca pensaste que tal vez te gustaba o te atraía porque mi naturaleza era para eso?- me dijo

-no te sigo-

-Es decir.. nuestra especie tiene todas las habilidades de un depredador ..por no decir el mejor del mundo- su mano hizo la forma de una garra- con colmillos y toda la cosa

-mmm ok, que tiene que ver todo eso-

-pues como te dije una vez...todo en mi ..o bueno en nosotros, esta creado para atraer a la presa, desde nuestro aroma hasta nuestro físico, incluso nuestra voz-

Fue entonces cuando comprendí a donde quería llegar con todo esto.

-¿creíste que si dejaba de ser humana y me volvía tu igual perdería mi desventaja que me permitía sentir atracción por ti?- lo miré incrédula-

-algo por el estilo- dijo mientras fruncía los labios.

-¡Edward! Eso es completamente estúpido...- le dije y me reí- ahora que tengo todos mis sentidos aguzados y que distingo todo mejor que antes..más que nunca me siento más atraída a ti..eso nunca iba a cambiar por más que dejase de ser tu presa-

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y con fuerza me pegué a el.

-no quise llamarme presa ..- le dije mientras le besaba el pecho- pero si eso tengo que decir para que te des cuenta que lo que siento nunca va a cambiar ..que así sea.

Lo miré y le bese la nariz. El me sonrió.

-en verdad me sorprendes...- me dijo- siempre sentía un poco de miedo al pensar que con tus nuevos dones podrías fijarte en alguien diferente a mí..- me besó- pues ahora puedes sopesar tus opciones mejor que antes...con mejor vista se podría decir.

Le di un golpecito en las costillas en forma de juego.

-cállate- le susurré – no tengo opciones que sopesar..y punto.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato más hasta que terminó por hacerse de noche. Nos levantamos y recogí los trozos del vestido que estaban en el suelo.

-me gustaba este- dije mientras miraba un pedazo de tela azul- me hacía ver normal por así decirlo-

-lo siento- me dijo Edward- pero a veces estorba ¿sabes?

Le hice una mueca y caminé hacía mi habitación, con el tiempo el armario me pareció una increíble adquisición por parte de Alice, siempre tan lleno de colores y de ropa nueva. No fue difícil elegir una nueva colección para ponerme.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme regresé donde Edward que me esperaba mientras me miraba cambiar.

-si Alice no fuese mi hermana..- dijo mientras miraba la ropa que me había colocado, una blusa roja manga tres cuartos con unos shorts negros de saten- me gustaría molestarme a cada rato con ella al ver como destrozo la ropa que ella te elige.

Le mostré los dientes y me acerque más.

-Vamos, para esta hora ya habrá llegado Charlie de trabajar e irá a la casa- lo jale de la mano y salimos otra vez al bosque.

-te importa si vamos en auto- le dije mientras elegía una de las tantas llaves que habíamos colgado en la puerta- tu sabes..por Charlie

-claro mi amor- le lancé las llaves y las cogió a tiempo. Subimos al auto y seguimos con dirección a nuestra otra casa.

Ver manejar a Edward me traía como dejavus . Me acordaba fugazmente de aquellas veces en que me salvaba de alguna situación o de cuando mis sospechas fueron confirmadas..y mi vida cambió por completo: el enterarme que Edward era un vampiro.

Miré por la ventanilla. Y una vez más mire de lejos nuestra casa. Tan bonita en todos los detalles. Tan precisa para nuestra " pequeña" familia.

Llegamos en unos 5 minutos a la casa Cullen. Las luces ya estaban prendidas porque cada vez oscurecía más. Entré y encontré a Carlisle conversando con Jasper.

-Hola Bella- me dijo sonriendo con burla- supongo que no necesitas más ambiente relajado...por el momento ¿no?

Por Dios..era Emmet o Jasper el que me estaba hablando de esa manera. Le dediqué una risa burlona y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Jasper anda mucho más contento- le comenté a Alice que se encontraba en la cocina-

-Le alegra poder verte y no querer matarte- me respondió con una sinceridad increíble Alice- es decir.. bueno Bella, el siempre quiso tratarte como Emmet o mejor dicho lo más familiar posible..cuando eras una simple humana..y obviamente no podía, pero ahora las cosas están muy diferentes..aparte que la situación de hoy sirvió muy bien para la broma- Alice me dedicó una sonrisa

bueno..tengo toda una eternidad para defenderme de Emmet..y ahora de Jasper- me reí y me senté a ver como Alice preparaba una ensalada-

-Charlie llegará en pocos minutos- me dijo y terminó de decorar un plato que tenía al frente- Esme llegará con los platos de fondo, porque con todo el ajetreo que pasó hoy Jacob arrasó con casi toda la comida-

Jacob...bueno estaba bien, para una familia que no comía y solo se llenaba la refrigeradora para mi hija y para ese lobo.. a y bueno para Charlie cuando venía.

Escuché el freno de un auto y supe así que Esme ya había llegado. Al instante entró con unas bolsas de papel marrones en las manos y dejó todo en la isla de mármol.

-Alice, acá estan los tallarines- dijo Esme mientras abría una de las bolsas marrones- Bella , cielo, lamento el altercado de la tarde.

no no te preocupes, ya pasó, exageré con el asunto- le dije

Esme me sonrió y continuó sacando cosas de las bolsas.

en verdad me sorprende que Jacob la haya dejado saltar- comentó Esme

mmm.. que se va a hacer, ya le pedí que no la engría mucho..pero bueno ya conoces a Nessie- argumenté.

Al menos no era la única de la familia que lo pensaba. Alice sacó unos platos y salió de la cocina. Esme la siguió, así que decidí también salir.

En la sala estaba Carlisle prendiendo unas luces y Jasper estaba viendo la televisión. Edward estaba en la segunda planta , según pude escuchar.

-Todos atentos...ya está por llegar- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba al recibidor.

Aunque ya nos habiamos acostumbrado a las visitas constantes de Charlie de otros cuantos humanos, siempre era mejor avisar para actuar lo mas humano posible delante de Charlie. Todo era por hacerlo sentir mejor delante de nosotros.

Edward bajaba por las escaleras cuando Charlie tocó el timbre. Alice le abrió la puerta . Charlie entró tranquilamente. Me acerqué a saludarlo.

Hola papá- le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Al instante que le vi en rostro supe que había algo que no estaba del todo bien- ¿sucede algo? Estás pálido.

Charlie saludó a los demás con la mano . Le hice una seña para que se sentara pero el siguió en pie.

-no es un buen momento para quedarme Bella- me dijo mirando el ambiente-

-que sucede papá .. me estas asustando- la situación me empezaba a preocupar. Edward dio un respingo y me tomó de un brazo.

-perdona Charlie, tengo que hablar con Bella un momento- Edward me jaló con fuerza y nos fuimos a la cocina-

-¿qué sucede Edward? ¿ que me quiere decir Charlie?- me solté de su brazo. Lamentablemente ya había logrado ponerme nerviosa.

Edward se mostraba confundido , suspiró y habló:

-lo que sucede es que... Charlie no sabe como decirnos que piensa que somos unos asesinos- lo dijo de un modo poco creíble.

-¿qué? ¿cómo?- le pregunte. No tenía sentido. Charlie no sabía la naturaleza de nuestra dieta ni mucho menos sabía "claramente" que eramos.

Es confuso...pero lo que vi en la mente de Charlie fue sospechas...sospecha de que nosotros hemos tenido que ver con unos asesinatos a unos turistas – dijo mientras miró hacia la sala.

¿piensa que yo soy una asesina?- le dije atónita-

Edward me miró extrañado.

-No Bella... es por eso que no sabía como decirlo delante de todos nosotros..cree que toda nuestra familia, excepto Nessie y tú, somos los que estamos detrás de eso- me respondió sin aún aclarar mis dudas.

-Pero que asesinatos, nosotros no hacemos eso!, los Vulturis no cazan en esta zona, y Alice no ha visto a ningun neófito o alguna amenaza , si hubiese pasado algo nosotros lo hubiésemos sabido.

lo sé Bella todo es confuso.. pero Charlie no querrá quedarse hoy con nosotros aparte tiene que ir a la central a averiguar que han encontrado sobre esto-

Lo miré y continué.

¿qué hago?..cuando me diga eso.., ¿como reacciono?-

-vamos a ver si finalmente te lo dice, cualquier cosa que te pida hazlo, solo para mantenerlo tranquilo-

Asentí y ambos salimos a la sala. Charlie seguía de pie y Carlisle estaba a su lado conversando sobre el trabajo del hospital. Charlie me miró y se disculpó con Carlisle y me le acerqué.

-¿Podemos salir un momento Bella?- me dijo – Hasta otro momento...ahora me tengo que ir, lamento haber venido y tener que irme..pero hay mucho trabajo en la central- les dijo Charlie a los demás que estaban confundidos.

Salimos al recibidor y cerré la puerta al estar afuera.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunté aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bella..quiero..quiero que tomes a Nessie y se vengan a pasar unos días a la casa- me dijo mirándome fijamente. Supe que Charlie estaba realmente preocupado para pedirme eso.

-Papá.. pero ..esta bien , pero que sucede- recordé lo que me había dicho Edward, de hacerle caso tan sólo sea para mantenerlo tranquilo-

No estoy muy seguro..¡vamos! ¡ hace 4 años que no estoy seguro de nada!- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia- pero ahora último, creo que corres peligro con tu familia.

Charlie lo soltó de golpe. Me sorprendió su franqueza.

-Papá todos estamos bien, yo estoy bien, sé que hay cosas que no entiendes y que es mejor mantenerte al margen de ciertas cosas ..pero es por tu bienestar- no sabía como decirle que el corría peligro al estar con mi familia o conmigo misma, claro hipotéticamente. Nunca le harían daño a Charlie, ni yo le haría daño a el- Papá, puedo defenderme por mi misma, nunca he estado mejor en la vida.

Bella... se perfectamente que hay cosas que nunca podré entender- Charlie miró hacía el bosque-pero no quiero que te vuelvas como ellos.-

-¿cómo ellos?- le pregunte- son las mejores personas con las que me he podido relacionar, y ahora son parte de mi familia.

-¡no quiero que te vuelvas una asesina por Dios santo Bella!- otra vez Charlie lo había soltado

Me quedé atónita. Por más que Edward me había puesto en alerta de lo que me quería decir Charlie, escucharlo de sus labios fue mil veces peor.

-ellos no son unos asesinos- le dije tranquilamente- no sé que cosas traigas en la cabeza, pero estas equivocado, no te puedo decir más que eso.

Charlie suspiró. Y me soltó algo que me golpeó más fuerte que una bola de demolición.

-Han muerto 4 turistas en las ultimas 48 horas..-dijo y siguió antes que lo interrumpiera- y tu familia de vampiros es la más cercana a kilómetros a la redonda-

Lo miré sorprendida. No había forma de que el supiera de nuestra peculiar forma de comer o hablando fuerte y claro, que tipo de cosa sobrenatural éramos. ¿Charlie y vampiros? El mundo se había puesto de cabeza.


	3. Mi familia no

Este fic contiene personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, todos pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 3 : Mi familia no.

Por un momento sentí que estaba en shock. Charlie me estaba diciendo la palabra "vampiro". Lo seguí mirando, hasta que Charlie bajó la mirada.

Charlie se pasó una mano por la cabeza . Me tocaba parpadear.¿ o no importaba ahora que al parecer Charlie ya sabía la verdad?.

-No ..no..como puedes decir eso- le dije tratando de sonar natural.

-Bella..no me insultes tratando de mentir- me respondió mientras miraba hacia la casa- estoy seguro de que eso son ...y también tu-

-Papá..nose que decirte..sólo que si esto es demasiado para ti..tendré que irme ya mismo con Nessie y los demás- le respondí. Creí sentir un escalofrío al decir eso.

-¡no! ¡no Bella!- me dijo al instante- no es eso, no busco eso. Se que para que te hayas vuelto lo que seas..era porque estabas muriendo o al menos intento creerlo- Charlie me miró con un poco de paciencia- eres mi hija y lo has seguido siendo a pesar de que hayas cambiado un poco.

-entonces ¿por que reaccionas así?- le pregunte- como si todos fuésemos una amenaza, ¡nunca te hariamos daño!

-Bella.. lo que ha pasado ahora ultimo cambia mucho mi punto de vista- me dijo- lo que atacó a esos turistas..no fue ni un animal ni un ser humano..

-¡Papá! ¡entiende! ¡nosotros no atacaríamos nadie! ¡ ni en Forks ni fuera de el!- le dije tratando de mantener la calma- nosotros..nosotros somos diferente del resto..somos "vegetarianos" por así decirlo.

Charlie parecía no entender mi punto de vista.

-Bella..pero lo que vimos..los cadáveres..- intentó justificarse

-¿qué tanto sabes de nosotros?- le pregunté-

Charlie vaciló tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-no sabes mucho...- le dije mostrándome comprensiva ante sus ganas de ayudarme con el "problema"- creo que necesitamos una conversación urgente- le dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- ¿no te molesta no?

-Bella...no actúes como si te tuviese miedo- me dijo- eres mi hija eso no cambia nada.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Subí al auto en el que había venido y Charlie subió al instante.

-Si te sientes más cómodo podemos ir a algún lugar que no sea la casa- le comenté mientras salíamos a la autopista- tu sabes..con gente

Me miró y volvió a mirar el camino.

-Prefiero que sea en casa..no es la primera vez que te veo Bella- me respondió y trato de acomodarse en el asiento.

-Perdona..es que a Emmet se la dado por sentarse y dejar que Rose maneje..- le dije al ver que el asiento no estaba a su altura-

Sólo sonrió y seguí conduciendo. Llegamos rápido a la casa. Me estacioné donde muchas veces solía hacerlo y bajamos del auto.

Llegar a mi antigua casa siempre me hacía sentir un poco rara. Ver con mayor claridad las cosas..así como los pequeños detalles y los aromas.. era como estar en una casa totalmente nueva, o era como estar en un sueño.

Charlie se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión y yo hice lo mismo. No había caso posponer más la conversación.

-Papá..antes de explicarte..- comencé- quiero saber quien fue el que dio esa información.

Eso era lo que me interesaba principalmente. ¿Quién le había dicho a Charlie la verdad?. No había sido mi familia, ni mucho menos Jacob.

Charlie suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón.

-lo averigüé ..sacando mis propias conclusiones- me respondió- es decir...Bella tu nueva familia siempre ha sido llamativa acá en Forks.

Estaba en lo cierto. Los Cullen siempre fueron distintos con "d" mayúscula . Pero especular a que fuesen algo sobrenatural. Ni la mente de un niño. Bueno tal vez. Pero ni yo sabía a ciencia cierta que era Edward, lo supe averiguar gracias a que alguien me contó una historia.

-¿alguien te contó una historia?- le volví a preguntar- ¿alguien de la Push?

Charlie negó con la cabeza pero siguió vacilante.

-No exactamente..- comenzó a explicarme- Bella..tienes que entender de que hace 4 años..desde que Jacob se convirtió en esa ...en esa cosa delante mío ..pues muchas cosas que yo creía fuera de lugar comenzaron a crearse su propio espacio.

"El día que sucedió eso..después de verte con mis propios ojos y saber que habías cambiado, supe que no te había perdido. Gracias a Dios no tenías esa enfermedad que decían que tenias y si es verdad.. cambiaste , tuviste un cambio notorio, pero en el fondo eras Bella. Bastó con tratarte y después con ver a Nessie..supe el maravilloso regalo que me había dado la vida Bella."

Charlie se detuvo. Parecía que recordaba ese día con total claridad.

-Cuando llegué a casa me acordé de muchas cosas que hablaban en la Push, muchos años antes que tu llegases de nuevo a vivir conmigo- continuó- sobre la familia Cullen, sobre el doctor, sobre Esme, sobre Alice, sobre el grandote, sobre la rubia y obviamente sobre Edward. Esas cosas que decían eran incoherentes para mí el día que las escuché..pero ese día tomaron forma-

-si sospechabas desde hace 4 años..porque nunca lo dijiste- lo interrumpí. ¿Por qué Edward nunca vio estas cosas en la mente de Charlie?

-No lo sospechaba..no sospechaba que ustedes eran lo que te dije..- me miró- supe que eran algo.. ¡pensé que eran algo más parecido a unos elfos o hadas!-

No pude evitar reirme ante su confesión.

-¡no te rías! Bella esto es serio- me dijo tratando de no avergonzarse-

-Lo siento papá..pero me halaga que hayas pensado eso primero- le dije- pero ¿cómo diste con la respuesta correcta?

-Por las cosas que vimos hace poco- me respondió- fue lo mismo a lo que pasó hace algunos años..cuando aparecían campistas muertos ..con las mismas marcas y sin evidencias.

Recordé cuando los neófitos atacaron. Debieron de haberse dado de narices al encontrar tanto cadáver y sin ningún tipo de rastro.

-esa vez .. sin querer a Sam se le escapó algo sobre la manera en que habían muerto los campistas y las demás personas- continuó Charlie- pensó que no había escuchado, estaba hablando con Billy.

Por ahí venía la cosa.

-no supe que quería decir con "fríos", pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver algo con lo que siempre hablaban en la Push-continuó Charlie- después todo se aclaró y quedo guardado lo que había escuchado.. después te casaste y no vi mayor cambio en ti ni en tu familia...pero hace algunos años cuando acordaba de los fríos , se me ve venía a la cabeza tu familia y tu misma Bella-

Charlie me cogió de la mano suavemente.

-el tacto con tu piel y todo es muy diferente a como era antes- comentó- pero en esencia eres tu. Pues... no veía lo malo si es que ustedes eran diferentes. No le hacían daño a nadie ..hasta donde yo pensaba...pero ahora último..con estos ataques..la descripción que dio Sam de los atacantes.. me llevó de frente a acordarme de ustedes- me dijo- el no quería que yo escuchara pero escuché también que los mencionó a ustedes..es decir a los Cullen-

Empezaba a entender la situación. Era muy posible que los ataques a estas personas lo haya echo algún neófito. De eso nos encargaríamos después. También era natural que Sam reconociese el trabajo, por asi decirlo, de un vampiro y obviamente pensó en nosotros..pero no como los atacantes, sino como una posible ayuda a develar el misterio del asesino. Charlie no lo había entendido así.

-los chupasangres... así se refirió Sam de los atacantes- me explicó Charlie- chupasangres , vampiros, no es muy difícil hacer la conexión. Después de tratar de entender hice mis propias averiguaciones y Bella..no era sorpresa para mí descubrir que todos ustedes cumplían con las características de una familia de vampiros- me miró fijamente

Charlie por fin había dado con la verdad, después de algún tiempo de darle vuelta al asunto. Había aceptado con total naturalidad la idea de que mi nueva familia y yo misma, fuésemos algo sobrenatural, como un elfo o un hada o algo así. Y nos había aceptado. Pero aceptar que fuésemos vampiros...era otra cosa.

-¿tienes miedo?- le pregunté mirándolo fijamente- ¿tienes miedo de mi?

-no Bella, confío en ti- me respondió con total honestidad- ya hubiese muerto hace 4 años si tu hubieses querido- bromeó- pero sigo vivo

Lo miré y sentí mucha alegría al escuchar sus palabras.

-pero se me hace difícil la idea de que tu dieta sea distinta a los demás- comentó- no me gusta para nada que mueran personas solo porque tu familia tiene hambre-

-Papá.. las cosa no son así- le dije calmadamente- nosotros no estamos detrás de esos asesinatos.. un vampiro o más..tal vez esten detrás de esa atrocidad..pero nosotros no, puedes estar seguro de eso- vi que quería preguntarme algo más así que continué- nosotros no ..nosotros no "comemos" sangre humana..perdona que sea tan directa- vi como a Charlie le cambiaba un poco el rostro en expresión de asco- los Cullen, que ahora son mi familia, siempre han estado en contra de ese tipo de dieta.. solo comemos animales –

Charlie parecía estar entendiendo lo que yo le decía.

-te puedo asegurar que yo nunca he asesinado a alguien, en mi familia no matamos a gente inocente- continué- valoramos la vida papá, hasta Nessie sabe lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

A Charlie se le abrieron los ojos y se le iluminaron cuando mencioné a Nessie.

-Nessie es..como tu?- me preguntó-

-No papá..- le respondí con ternura- ella es semivampira, es mitad humano y mitad vampiro, ella crecerá un poco más de lo que ha crecido y se quedará en ese estado- me di cuenta que había evitado un tema crucial: el tiempo y la edad-

-Nessie..será joven hasta que muera? – Charlie me dijo estas palabras con cuidado- tu también...no envejecerás ..ni nadie de tu familia?

-No papá..-no sabía como decirle que eramos inmortales- papá..los vampiros..somos inmortales-

Charlie me miró y fugazmente pude ver algo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Por eso siempre te dije que en estos ultimos años estaba mejor que nunca.. soy muy fuerte y casi nada me puede hacer daño- continué tratando de que la noticia de mi inmortalidad no sea tan dolorosa-

-No sé que decir....eso sí no lo sabía- dijo Charlie –

-Es por eso que llegado un tiempo, tendremos que irnos para no levantar sospechas- le dije tratando de no sonar alterada. Esa idea claramente no le gustaba.

-Mientras no sea tan lejos y pueda seguir viendote- me dijo mirando al techo-

-Nunca te dejaría sólo papá..de alguna u otra manera estaría contigo- realmente no sabía que tanto de esta promesa podría cumplirle.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Charlie parecía sopesar sus nuevos conocimientos sobre su hija y su nueva familia.

-entonces...dices que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con lo que ha pasado- me dijo Charlie tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-no, no hemos sido y nunca seremos nosotros papá, es una promesa que te hago- le dije tomándole una vez más su mano-

-me alegra saberlo- me dijo Charlie apretándome la mano- mm tiene algo de malo que yo sepa su naturaleza?

-mmm no exactamente..sólo que sabia como ibas a reaccionar..aparte- pensé en los Volturis- hay cierto grupo de nuestra gente- y con gente me quise referir a los vampiros- que son muy leales a la hora de guardar el secreto de nuestra especie..es mejor que no digas nada a nadie..aunque se que te gustará mantenerte al margen de esto.

Charlie asintió y se puso en pie.

-Bella..lo único bueno es que ya puedo etiquetar a tu familia..porque era realmente estresante no saber que eran- me dijo Charlie- y te tengo a ti , más fuerte y sana que nunca, y sobretodo feliz de tu nueva vida..con una hija preciosa- Charlie me mostró una sonrisa- me mantendré al margen de lo que ahora ya sé, porque si averigüé no fue porque no te quería cerca...más bien fue por temor a que estuvieses en peligro o que cambien..no tu fisico ..sino tu forma de ver la vida y de ser tu misma-

Sabía a que se refería, si mi nueva familia hubiesen sido los asesinos, yo me hubiese vuelto una de ellos.

-Gracias por preocuparte papá- lo abracé –ahora..que todo sigue como antes..quiero que me des detalles de esos ataques-

Charlie me miró y caminó hacia la cocina.

-no está muy claro Bella... solo que lo que fuese que ataco se parece más a lo de tu gente que a lo de un animal- me gusto la naturalidad con que llamo a mi "gente"-

Charlie se había servido una taza de café, el olor a café me hizo arrugar la nariz.

-sea lo que sea lo encontraremos- le dije mientras me acercaba a el- en verdad me gustaría seguir platicando..se que no te gusta mucho la idea..pero quiero que me preguntes cualquier duda que tengas-

-en verdad Bella..esta bien..ya te dije..sé lo necesario y con eso podré manejarme- Charlie parecía estar tranquilo.

Lo miré tratando de encontrar algun indicio de que no estaba bien, pero no lo encontré. Charlie parecía estar más tranquilo que cuando lo vi en la otra casa.

-esta bien papá, de todas maneras vendré a hablar contigo apenas sepa quien esta detrás de todo esto- le dije – no me gustaría que estes lejos mucho tiempo por los bosques...al menos hasta que sepamos que cosa es- no quería que Charlie tuviese algún tipo de accidente o algo- mmm porque no vas a quedarte en la Push por unos días..- le sugerí

-no me llames cobarde..- empezó a argumentar-

-no es cobarde..se llama tomar precaución- le interrumpi- allá estarás mejor cuidado que acá, créeme, hazlo por Nessie, tu nieta y yo te necesitamos.

Había derrotado a Charlie, adoraba a Nessie y con solo mencionarla su rostro había cambiado.

-esta bien.. pero solo unos días- dijo Charlie mientras dejaba la taza de café en el lavador-

-perfecto, ahora me tengo que ir..mientras más rápido sepamos que es lo que esta allá afuera, más rápido podrás regresar y estar más tranquilo..y Forks también- lo volví a abrazar y me despedí- nos vemos papá.

Salí lo más rápido posible tratando de ser lo mas humana posible, hacía el auto. Subí y me dirigí hacia mi otra casa. Había salido mejor de lo que una vez pensé. Pero esa alegría no me duró mucho. Algo estaba atacando Forks, y lo peor era que se nos había pasado porque Alice no había visto nada, la manada de Jacob tampoco. Eso me empezó a preocupar.

La autopista estaba vacía así que aceleré para llegar más rapido. Fue cuando capté el olor a sangre humana. Sentí como unas llamaradas de fuego intensas aparecieron de la nada en mi garganta. Miré hacia delante, de donde provenía el olor. Pude ver que a unos metros había algo tirado.

Era un cuerpo. En la autopista.

Supuse que alguien lo habría arrollado. Me estacioné un poco lejos para no llamar la atención y me acerque. El olor era penetrante, pero no era apetecible. Mis ganas de saber quien era ayudaron a apagar la sed.

Era un joven , no de más edad que yo. Tendría unos 28 años, y obviamente había sido mordido por algo. No supe descifrar bien que era. Tenía un efluvio diferente , algo que no había olido nunca. Era un olor tentador, pero me di cuenta que no era del pobre humano. Debía de ser de la cosa que lo había atacado.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que sólo me di cuenta cuando esa persona estaba a unos metros de mi espalda. Me volteé y le rugí con fuerza enseñándole mis dientes.

Pero esa persona sólo me sonrió y se acercó más.

* * *

Gracias maru Tc por tu comentario, a ver como se va dando la historia. Leí tu fic, me pareció interesante, a ver cuando posteas el siguiente cap!.( con propuesta de matri incluida jaja)

Bueno acá esta el 3 capitulo, ojala le vayan cogiendo el hilo a la historia y que sobretodo se entretengan leyendo.

Si gustan comentar, dejen reviews!

Un abrazo.

Nubelosa.


	4. Inesperado

Capitulo 4: Inesperado.

-No debiste llegar así- le dije- Podría haberte atacado-

-Lo siento...-me dijo Edward mientras terminaba de acercarse a donde yo estaba junto con el cuerpo-No tiene ni una hora de muerto..- dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo

-No lo sé, regresaba a casa cuando lo encontré- traté de no recordar el olor – paré porque algo me dijo que no estaba bien

-hiciste bien Bella, aunque ya sabes que es mejor mantenerte lejos de algo así...en especial de algo tan fresco..- dijo Edward y la llamarada rugió una vez más en mi garganta

--Trata de no recordarlo¿ vale?- le dije mientras regresaba a mi auto

-Otra vez lo siento- inmediatamente se había puesto delante de mí- no te pongas de ese humor

Lo miré y lo besé. El me sonrío.

-Edward..ya puedes mostrarte lo muy preocupado que estas por la situación..no es necesario que finjas que es normal- le dije mirando el cuerpo- no voy a desenfrenarme ni nada por el estilo-

Edward me volvió a besar y al separarse suspiró.

- Tienes razón... muy aparte.. sea lo que sea que este cometiendo estas atrocidades..temo decirlo que esta fuera de nuestra alcance- me explicó- es decir..Alice no esta ni enterada de los asesinatos..y nunca los vio venir-

-No es la única a la que últimamente le está fallando su don- dije recordando lo que me había dicho Charlie- ¿sabes que Charlie sospechaba de éramos algo sobrenatural?- le dije mientras hundía uno de mis dedos en su hombro de forma acusadora

Me miró extrañado como si estuviese recordando.

-Ah! – empezó a decir- bueno...es obvio mi amor que Charlie siempre pensaba que éramos diferentes... una vez lo pillé pensando en que nos parecíamos a las hadas pero descartó la idea cuando recordaba lo fuerte y grande que era Emmet..- un sonrisa burlona apareció en su perfecto rostro.

-Pero...¿no lo pensaba más a menudo?- le pregunté

-mmm no... es decir cuando nosotros estamos con el..el no piensa esas cosas...en especial porque siempre se pierde con Nessie y ve que eres feliz- me contestó abranzandome-

-esta bien...ya me habías asustado- le confesé- pero volviendo a lo de ahora-

-Mejor subamos al auto..- dijo Edward mientras miraba para uno de los lados- no tarda en llegar una patrulla y no quiero que nos metamos en líos- terminó de decirme y entró en el auto en el asiento del conductor- disculpa.. es la costumbre-

-esta bien- subí rápidamente al asiento de al lado y Edward arrancó lo más rapido que podía-¿ y bien?

Edward me miró y miró de frente al camino.

-pues...no te voy a mentir...esa cosa que esta atacando.. es raro lo que te voy a decir.. pero parece obra de un vampiro- me dijo y antes que lo interrumpiera siguió- sé que tu también pensaste lo mismo, es obvio, pero muy levemente también hay indicios de otro tipo de criatura-

-¿qué tipo de criatura?- le pregunté- es decir.. ¿no basta con ser vampiro?

Edward sonrío ante mi ironía.

-No lo sé Bella, me hubiese gustado que Carlisle vea el cuerpo.. pero sería peligroso ponernos a tanta vista-

-Lo sé..- murmuré-

El camino estaba totalmente oscuro y en el bosque no había ni un ruido , ni de animales ni de lo que fuese. Mala señal.

-Cuando me acerque al cuerpo...reconocí un olor..un olor totalmente llamativo- le comenté tratando de recordar el aroma- pero me fue imposible detectar que olores eran..nunca había olido algo tan ..algo tan diferente y a la ves armonioso-

-eso sólo lo hace más peligroso Bella..- me dijo

Deje de hablar porque me di cuenta que Edward estaba pensando en el problema que se había presentado.¿ Qué cosa podría estar atacándonos y totalmente a ciegas?

-Me alegra que hayas mandado a Charlie a la Push- me dijo- allá estará más que seguro.

Asentí, era lo único que podía hacer por Charlie, por el momento.

-Alice está verdaderamente feliz...- me dijo- ha visto que Charlie ya sabe la verdad y eso simplifica mucho las cosas allá por la casa- me dijo y me tomó de la mano- me alegra la forma en que llevaste la situación.

Le sonreí. Eso era lo único rescatable de esa tarde.

Llegamos a la casa y bajamos . Entramos en ella y encontramos a toda la familia reunida.

-¡Bella!- corrió Alice y me abrazó- es increíble como manejaste la situación- me dijo- Charlie se podrá sentir más a gusto acá, nada cambiará.

-Gracias Alice.. pero no te has- Edward me agarró de la mano y suavemente me alejó de Alice-

-¿qué sucede Edward?- le preguntó Alice - ¿qué me iba a decir Bella?

-Tranquila Alice- empezó Edward- familia..creo que hay un problema, grave, para ser exactos-

Alice parecía confundida. Usualmente era ella la que daba las malas noticias.

-Antes que continúes..-interrumpí a mi esposo- ¿dónde esta Nessie?- no quería asustarla con lo que su padre iba a decir-

-Tranquila Bella- me respondió Jasper- salió de compras con Rose y Emmet, Jacob los acompañó también-

-Gracias- dije y dejé que mi esposo continuará con lo que tenía que decir-

-Pues... Alice..¿no te has enterado de nada ahora ultimo?- le preguntó Edward tratando de no asustarla-

Alice se concentró y trató de mirar el futuro . Al parecer sin éxito.

-Tranquila Alice- dijeron al unísono Esme y Carlisle.

-No.. bueno sólo veo alguna discusión en la casa..pero no logro ver con quien es..lo más probable es que sea con Jacob.. pero.. no no veo nada que pueda resultar grave Edward-

Edward suspiró y continuó.

-Alice...ha habido 4..bueno 5 asesinatos en las ultimas 48 horas..a personas comunes y corrientes- lo soltó-

Alice parecía contrariada. Si hubiese podido desmayarse, ese hubiese sido el momento ideal.

-Imposible...yo..yo no he visto que nadie se acerque a esta zona, menos uno de los nuestros.. ni a los Vulturis ¡ni nada! – añadió Alice – no puede...no puede ser.

Jasper se acercó a donde Alice tratando de calmarla. Esme parecía también muy confundida al igual que Emmet y el mismo Carlisle.

-Todavía no tenemos explicación para lo que sea que este allá afuera, pero antes de venir nos encontramos con un cuerpo..bueno Bella lo encontró...y la forma del ataque es muy parecida a la de nuestra especie...pero levemente se ve el ataque de otra criatura- añadió Edward- además Bella reconoció el efluvio de algo muy llamativo, que invita a entrar a la ilusión... lo que lo hace más peligroso..como atraer moscas con miel-

Edward estaba en lo cierto, ese aroma me había desarmado levemente y podía haber sido atacada por cualquier cosa en ese momento.

-Puede que sea por culpa de Jacob...- Alice había vuelto a hablar- ¡pasa tanto tiempo en la casa que de repente ya me afectó!

Alice realmente estaba de mal humor.

-Puede que tengas parte de razón- comentó Edward y al instante lo miré- pero- agregó como para calmarme- sería el mismo caso que con Nessie... te estaría afectando también.

Gracias a Dios que Edward sabía pensar bien las cosas. No imaginaba dejar a Jacob fuera de la familia, y mucho menos a Nessie. Estaba segura que Alice permitiria que Jacob se alejara, pero Nessie era otra cosa.

- si..tienes razón..pero no le encuentro otra alternativa- comentó Alice-

Todos miramos a Alice. Quedarse ciega era algo que ella realmente odiaba.

-Pues.. sólo nos queda salir al bosque y a las áreas cercanas para tratar de encontrar lo que está atacando- añadió Carlisle-

-Jacob y su manada necesitan saber- agregué- para estar atentos..- no podía imaginar la reacción de Jacob al enterarse que algo más peligroso que los propios vampiros, acechaba Forks.

Carlisle apareció al instante a mi costado.

-todo estará bien Bella, de alguna manera u otra- me dijo mientras me apretaba un hombro con su mano-

Asentí y miré a Alice. Se notaba realmente consternada frente a todo el asunto.

-Pues ..no hay tiempo que perder- continuó Carlisle- Jasper, Esme y yo vamos a ir a tratar de encontrar el efluvio que olió Bella-

Jasper se acercó a Alice , la beso tiernamente en la cabeza y salió rapidamente por la puerta. Acto seguido Esme la abrazó y salió también.

-lo sentimos Alice, pero no hay mucho que hacer mientras estemos acá- le dijo Carlisle.

Nos sonrió y salió , alcanzando a los demás.

En la sala sólo quedamos Edward , Alice y yo. Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y Alice suspiró.

-me siento tan inútil- exclamó- realmente es increíble que me pase esto..después de tantas décadas..-

-tranquila Alice, deberías tratar de relajarte- le sugerí. Claro que idea tan buena.

-iré a escuchar algo de música... tal vez eso despeje mi mente- dijo y subió de mala gana.

quiero que Nessie este acá ya mismo- le dije a mi esposo- no me gusta nada la idea de que este afuera.

-tranquila amor.. esta con dos vampiros y un hombre lobo-me besó los cabellos mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Sabía que era así, pero también sentía que un pedazo de mi misma estaba allá afuera con esa cosa merodeando.

-Ya están por llegar- me dijo Edward- acabo de escuchar a Rose-

No dije nada, pero algo dentro mío se calmo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron. Rose entró rápidamente a la casa dejando unas grandes bolsas en el sofá. Me volteé a mirarla confundida por su reacción.

¿dónde lo viste?- le preguntó Edward apenas entró-

Cerca del centro- le dijo Rose que se veía algo alterada- ¡habían muchos humanos!¡ podía haber sido una masacre!

-¿qué sucede?- le pregunte a los dos-

Edward me miró .

-Al parecer esa cosa quiso atacar el centro- dijo- pero no lo logró.

-Obviamente que no... Emmet y Jacob se dieron cuenta del efluvio y salieron disparados hacía donde estaba esa cosa- agregó Rose- nos sorprendió mucho.. no teníamos idea que algo así estaba cerca. Va matando a 5 personas .

-Lo sabemos..Charlie vino a decirle eso a Bella, hoy- le dijo Edward-

Por la puerta entró Nessie , con más paquetes en las manos.

-mamá..- corrió y me abrazó- Jake se fue detrás de esa cosa con mi tío.. todo fue muy rápido , todavía no han llegado?-

-no Nessie, pero es más que seguro que están bien- le contesté mientras miraba a Edward-

Algo entró con velocidad en la casa. Era Emmet. Sin Jacob. Si hubiese tenido mi corazón latiendo.. se hubiese detenido.

Edward.. sea lo que sea.. es veloz y es algo que no hemos visto jamas ..- dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba a Rose-

-tranquila Nessie- le dijo su padre- Jacob se fue con la manada a avisarles lo que ha venido pasando- le dijo contestando una pregunta que no había aún hecho.

Nessie suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Jake es fuerte hija.. no le pasará nada.. – traté de confortarla.

-Eso intento creer- me dijo

Rose me miró preocupada, Emmet a su lado la sostenía en brazos.

-no tienes porque preocuparte mucho Nessie..Jacob está por llegar- dijo Edward y todos miramos hacia la puerta-

Al momento apareció Jake, sin camisa y solo en pantalones cortos, tenía las zapatillas que le había dado horas antes en una de sus manos. Apenas entró corrió hacia Nessie y la abrazó.

-siento haber tenido que irme de esa manera- le dijo-

Jake soltó a Nessi y se dirigió hacia Edward.

-sabes bien de lo que quiero que hablemos, ahora mismo tengo que irme- le dijo Jacob a mi esposo-

Edward asintió y salió con el de la sala.

-Jacob..-le dije- que sucede..-

Me hizo una seña para que los acompañara, miré hacia Rose y luego a Nessie, y supo lo que le queria decir. Que la cuidara en caso tuviese que irme.

Les di el alcanze fuera de la casa.

Esa cosa que esta afuera.. nos limita a dos grupos de atacantes..- soltó Jacob de inmediato-

Miré a Edward y por un momento intente ver lo que ellos veían.

-Jake piensa que esto es obra de uno de nosotros..de nuestra especie- dijo Edward mirándome seriamente-

-Pero a la vez... hay algo muy familiar en su efluvio- agregó Jacob- tiene tanto de lobo como yo...

Me miró. Esa cosa tenia el olor de las dos cosas más peligrosas aquí en Forks.

De un chupasangre y de un hombre lobo.

La pregunta se me vino a la mente.

-¿están trabajando dos especies juntas?...¿un lobo y un vampiro?- pregunté-

-Como si Forks ya no fuese lo suficiente extraño- agregó Edward- pero .. no es de la manada de Jacob.. ni es un..

Pero antes que pudiese terminar ...un aullido desgarrador cortó la poca tranquilidad que quedaba entre nosotros . Las aves de los árboles salieron volando asustadas y supe que a lo lejos , en el bosque, algo gritaba de dolor.

-

* * *

Aquí esta otro capitulo, ojala les guste, y perdonen la demora.


End file.
